1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to digital image processing and, more particularly, to a system and method for using universal symbols to adaptively represent, at an image driver interface, the complete gamut of processing options.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user chooses to print a document or image to an unfamiliar printing device, the user must be able to visually distinguish between the choice of options presented on the printer user interface. That is, the user must conceptualize how the output is to look (i.e., 2-sided or stapled in the corner). The user must, then, find a correspondence between the options displayed in the user interface and their conceptualization.
This correspondence issue can be particularly problematic with users who are not familiar with the natural (human-spoken) language of the user interface. For example, a foreign visitor at a domestic work site may desire to print a document/image from a computing host, such as a desktop computer, to a printer local to the site. If the foreign worker is unfamiliar with the natural user interface language (e.g., English) used by the printer driver on the host, it maybe very confusing to operate. Manufacturers can produce a multi-language printer driver to alleviate this problem. But this solution greatly increases manufacturing costs, introduces translation errors, and results in a long list of languages that need support.
FIG. 1A depicts a conventional printer driver user interface, where all the selections are textual based (prior art). This type of interface requires that the operator to be both proficient in the natural language of the interface, and be able to associate the selection phrases with a corresponding output.
FIG. 1B depicts a conventional printer driver user interface (UI) with some graphical display (prior art). All the selections are still textual based, but the outcomes of the selection options are represented with a graphical display. For example, the display can be a “stack of paper” icon. The representation of the stack of paper dynamically changes to represent the application of a selection. For example, if the user chooses stapling, staples may appear on the corresponding edges of the paper stack represented in the icon. While this is an improvement over the strictly textual representation, it is still difficult to use for someone not proficient in the natural language, or unfamiliar with the textual phrases. In this case, the user must find the selections corresponding to the desired output by trial and error.
FIG. 1C depicts a conventional printer driver UI, where the settings of some print options are graphically represented (prior art). Typically, each option group (staple, punch, layout) is textually selected. Once selected, various icons are displayed to represent the selectable settings in the group. For example, if the user selects a checkbox labeled ‘Staple’, the user may be presented with another dialog containing several iconic representations of a stack of paper, each showing a different staple configuration. The user then chooses one of the icons.
While this UI is an improvement to some aspects, it is still difficult to use for someone not proficient in the natural language, or unfamiliar with the textual phrases, in that it is still heavily textual driven, and the outcome of multiple selections is not graphically displayed, so that the user is uncertain of the result. Further, the icons are hard-coded in the printer driver for use with a particular corresponding manufacturer/model of printer. The hard-coded options are inapplicable to other printer models (with different options), or obsolete if the corresponding printer is upgraded.
FIG. 1D depicts a graphical UI from an automated photo kiosk (prior art). More specifically, a kiosk UI is shown that is used for walkup printing of still photos or digital images supplied from a digital camera memory stick. A user places a still photo (or extracts an image from a memory stick) on the platen and scans it. The UI system then leads the user through a sequence of screens, one at a time. Each screen represents an option that either manipulates the image data (e.g., cropping or red-eye removal), or placement on the output sheet (e.g., border or n-up). Each option screen presents multiple icons, where each icon is a graphical representation of a setting. Additionally, when the user selects an icon, the effect of applying the setting is simulated on the display.
This method still has shortcomings in that it is limited to a walkup device interface, as opposed to being host-side driven. Further, the kiosk UI operates with only a single image, not multiple page data or general paper handling operations associated with multiple page data (e.g., duplex or booklet). Neither does the system handle general finishing operations, such as staple, punch, trim, fold, or cut.
The screens are seen in a sequential order. Therefore, all the option categories cannot be seen at one time. The user must select option/settings in the predefined order. The user must remember which options they selected, once they move to the next screen. Thus, while this graphic interface is suitable for single-picture images, it is inadequate as a printer driver or host-side print operations.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective method for users who are not proficient in the natural language, or unfamiliar with the textual phrases associated with a printer, to recognize and select settings from a printer driver that correspond to their desired output.
It would be advantageous if an imaging driver user interface existed that could represent all the possible options available regardless of the user's natural language.
It would be advantageous if an imaging driver had a completely graphical UI, where job options and job selections were represented by a symbol, universally recognized and independent of any natural language.
It would be advantageous if the above-mentioned universal symbols could be redefined adaptively for use with different imaging devices, to correctly represent available options.